


pas de deux

by angel_cult



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark Academia, I don’t really know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short Chapters, chrollo thinks kurapika is pretty, kind of, lowkey based off a tiktok thing i saw, possessive Chrollo, royaltycore??, theres no smut but the roles are heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_cult/pseuds/angel_cult
Summary: give me one good honest kiss, and i’ll be alright.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 32





	1. come, let’s get you cleaned up

**Author's Note:**

> low-key excited for this omg

kurapika is sat on stone cold steps of a building in york new city, thinking over the day. he takes a single glance towards his hand, admiring as the chains catch the golden sunlight.

he was supposed to meet a friend a while ago, yet he couldn’t muster up the motivation to. he needs to continue collecting the scarlet eyes of his lost clan, he needs to honour his family.

he doesn’t allow his mind to think of chrollo. chrollo - the dark eyed man with slicked back hair, scars painting almost every inch of his body. chrollo, who wouldn’t spare anyone a single glance before murdering them to achieve what he wants.

and now he’s thinking of him. great.

months ago, his eyes would’ve swiftly changed shade at the thought of the cunning man. now, he barely spares a sigh at him.

a sharp pain makes its way back to kurapika’s abdomen, result of a rather gruesome fight with an inexperienced nen user. he had been offering a pair of scarlet eyes if the blonde promised to train him. he automatically accepted.

the nen user was powerful, of course. seeing as though he got a scratch on kurapika. but his nen wasn’t fully controlled, and it quickly turned from a friendly fight to a battle.

kurapika was forced to leave the boy lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

rather uncharacteristic, he knows. gon would scold him for it. he hasn’t thought of his old friends in months. he walks to his temporary apartment. the style isn’t really his type, but modern is the best you’ll get in the city.

if he accepted chrollo’s offer of joining the spiders, then he’d most likely be in a much easier position currently. but he let his pride take over as he always does. letting the grudge overpower his decisions.

he knows he doesn’t have long staying in this city before the man shows up to greet him himself.

so he limps towards the mirror. he lifts his shirt, casting his grey eyes onto the scar on his side. only when he looks up he takes notice of chrollo staring at him through the reflection. he keeps his feet planted onto the ground, still staring at the piece of glass as the much taller man stalks his way towards him, carefully monitoring him.

he puts his shirt down, but chrollo quietly demands, “what happened?” in an uncharacteristically soft voice, similar to velvet.

flustered, kurapika replies, “nothing, it’s nothing.” but he comes closer, eyes darkening and stand right behind him. kurapika doesn’t dare look back.

chrollo grabs his wrist and turns him around and says, “i’m not going to ask you again. what happened?”

and kurapika whispers, “got stabbed.” the older man flinches but lifts up the cotton shirt and absentmindedly brushes a finger against his skin, taking a deep breath.

he says, “come. lets get you cleaned up.” and leads kurapika to the doorway.

kurapika knows he can use his healing chain to take care of the wound, but for some strange reason - he doesn’t necessarily want to.

it’s only after he finishes the wound cleaning that kurapika feels himself getting drowsy, slipping in and out of consciousness. he’s falling fast, preparing to hit the cold floor.

instead, a pair of arms wrap tightly around him. a whisper in his ear, “welcome to the phantom troupe, angel.”


	2. unless you tie me to your bed chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurapika wakes up

kurapika wakes from his uncomfortable slumber, hearing a chuckle from the far side of the room.

his eyes blink viciously, coming into focus as he stares at chrollo, who is consequently staring straight back at him. he attempts to summon his chains, but is too drained to succeed.

“i’m not joining your troupe.” he says, no anger seeping into his words. he has gotten better at masking his body language, and yet chrollo always seems to be able to read him effortlessly.

“yes you are.” chrollo replies shortly, the scintilla of a smirk on his lips.

“no.”

“i can always make you.” chrollo announces, as if he isn’t already attempting to do just that.

“unless you tie me to your bed chamber and force me to stay here, i will not be joining your little band of thieves.” kurapika glares, putting a rather large amount of spite behind his words.

“careful. we both know that i’d be more than willing to do that, angel.” chrollo raises a dark eyebrow, the vain smirk now fully present on his features.

“you wouldn’t dare.” the blonde says, letting sarcasm lace in between his sentence.

“don’t tempt me. now get dressed, we’re going to a ball.” chrollo fixes his face onto a neutral expression. “and i wouldn’t defy me. i have eyes watching your little friends at each waking moment. we both know that i am more than capable of harming them.” he winks, leaving the room.

kurapika lets himself scan it for any weak points, unable to locate any. it’s better that way, anyway. he doesn’t want to be the reason that killua, gon or leorio end up in a ditch covered in blood.

as of now, the best option is to go along with whatever chrollo says and plot his escape and revenge plan for later on.

the room is rather pleasant, actually. silk and linen cover his spacious bed, the walls are a creamy shade of white instead of stone grey like he had expected. a wooden closet is stood against one of the four walls, a mirror on one of the doors. there’s also a dressing table, filled with cosmetics. 

everything is his shade. and he has to stop himself from feeling sick at the thought of chrollo planning this escapade specifically for him.

he looks at himself in the mirror. he’s cleaner than he was when he fell into chrollo’s arms. the sentence makes him scowl.

he tries to conjure his chains again, but fails. chrollo must’ve done something to seal his nen for now, and he’s feeling incredibly weak and tired without them. is this what he was like before learning nen? it feels pathetic.

he is pathetic.

he styles his hair first, tying it into a bun and taking a few strands from the top. 

he opens the closet, eyeing the corsets and airy blouses and dresses. there are no pants. he groans.

the dress code of this event actually seems like something he’d enjoy, only without his greatest enemy at his side.

the corset takes a rather long time to pull on. lacing up the piece himself shouldn’t be as hard as it is for him to do right now. a translucent dress covers it, later to be also covered with an actual dress.

the door opens and chrollo walks in, staring at his figure. upon seeing kurapika, he clenches his jaw and curls his fist into a ball. he painfully mutters, “i’m sorry.” and walks away.

the kurta rolls his eyes.


	3. poison

the house is empty. kurapika is allowed to walk around, his chains summoned. 

“i’ll set two conditions and you must follow them. not only will you die if you do not, but your friends will too.” chrollo says, kurapika’s hatsu on his own hand. the blonde nods.

“my first condition is that you join the spider. my second condition is that you do not use these chains against anyone from the spider, including me.” he says, with a grin on his face. kurapika scowls.

“i accept.”

he sighs at the memory. 

but he has a plan. he always has a plan.

after dinner, he’s going to slip chrollo a vial of poison that he scored from a recent robbery with the troupe. then he’ll make his escape. that way, he can warn his friends and run away with hopefully little to no consequences.

his heart jumps at the thought. a voice calls him down for dinner. how the meal is prepared, kurapika has no idea. the troupe disbands after each crime, only ever meeting for the next one. chrollo has no staff and he certainly cannot cook.

kurapika supposes he’ll save that question for another day. if chrollo gets one.

he descends down the grand wooden stairs, noticing chrollo sat at the head of the large table. the food is warm, and quite nice.

the meal ends quickly, a few comments exchanged here and there. and then the plan is in place.

the blonde takes the plates, placing them next to the sink and filling a glass with red wine. he slips a single drop of poison into the liquid, taking it over to the dark haired tall man still sat at the table.

he hands the beverage to him, about to turn around when a calloused hand grips his thigh, forcing kurapika to look at him.

and he says, “come sit.” beckoning him to his lap.

so kurapika sits, knowing he’ll figure out what he’s done if he attempts to flea. a pool of heat sits at the bottom of his stomach. he doesn’t dare show it, but he’s scared.

and then chrollo takes the glass of wine, and brings it to the kurta’s lips the other hand gripping the back of his slender neck. and he drinks, thinking maybe theres time to find an antidote. his eyes watch kurapika’s throat as he swallows, blazing with anger.

he takes his thumb, drags it across the blonde’s bottom lip and brings the glass to his own mouth. he looks at kurapika, and swallows.

“try that again,” he says, face inches away from the other’s, “and i’ll have you begging i just poison you.” he lets his hand caress kurapika’s neck. “your neck. so slender and thin. so easy to break.”

kurapika looks away from the man, focusing his eyes on the door instead.

chrollo taps the side of his jaw, signalling for him to look back. “antidote’s in the kitchen” he winks, lifting kurapika up and carrying him to the kitchen as he starts to feel drowsy again.

the only thing he specifically remembers is a liquid being thrown down his throat, the large hands making contact with his neck again as he throws his head onto chrollo’s shoulder, triggering a deep laugh from him.

when he wakes once again, it is midnight. the curtains are closed and he’s no longer in his daily attire, but a translucent nightgown. he hears screaming.

chrollo is having a nightmare in the other room, thrashing in his bed.

so kurapika runs over and enters the room, against his own judgement. the man stares at him, with more emotion than kurapika has ever seen, and says, “i can’t do this anymore.”

kurapika confusedly says, “do what?” and tilts his head slightly.

but chrollo blinks, as if he remembers who he is and blankly stares back, and says, “never mind. go back to bed.”


	4. late night cravings?

kurapika steps out of the claw foot tub bath, wrapping a towel around himself and drying his light hair.

he shaves his legs, although the hair is almost transparent either way.

he needed a bath. he needed at least an hour to figure out his feelings for himself, the deep heat pooling in his stomach not only out of fear, but from the feeling of being aroused at the possessive behaviour.

ever since he joined, things have felt inexplicably different. he’s learnt that when he gets carried and manhandled, it starts to feel nice instead of victimising.

he doesn’t know if chrollo feels the same way.

of course, he’s protective of kurapika. but it’s most likely out of concern for a fellow spider rather than affection or love.

once they were walking down a run down, rural street, making their way home. a man, around forty, along with his other friends shouted comments at the small blonde.

things like, “that hair would look great on my pillow!” or “come on, baby. just a taste.”.

it made him sick.

not as sick as the fresh blood pouring out from one of the men’s intestines, a sharp blade slicing through it.

he knows chrollo did it, but he continues walking as if nothing has happened. and if the man’s tight grip on his waist is noticeable, he doesn’t say anything about it.

walking down the all too familiar staircase, nightgown on and ringing his hair with a towel, throwing the fabric into the laundry bin, he takes a single cookie from the plate on the counter. it’s warm.

he’s about to go upstairs when he hears a deep voice ask, “midnight craving?”.

kurapika spins around. he sees chrollo sitting in the shadows, his shirt is unbuttoned and he takes a sip from his glass. unsure of what mood he’s in, kurapika gently asks, “is everything okay?” but he doesn’t answer, so he slowly walks toward him.

and he steps closer, seeing that his face is covered in bruises. without thinking, the blonde takes another step, even closer. and his legs part, kurapika is standing directly above him.

he takes his hand brings it to his lips and takes a bite out of the cookie. he sighs and his eyes flutter closed. he looks up at kurapika, and whispers the words, “exactly how i imagined it would taste.” staring at the kurta with admiration in his eyes.

kurapika doesn’t know what he’s doing.

but he’s leaning in. a lot quicker than imagined. and then their lips connect, the cookie dropped onto the table and quickly forgotten. his pale, soft hands find their way to the side of chrollo’s head, gripping it and keeping himself steady. 

chrollo’s hands move him onto his lap, their heated position raising the atmosphere. all tension is melting away quickly, turning into arousal.

they pull away for a moment or two. staring at each other.

chrollo practically throws him onto the table.

“you are positively ethereal, angel.” he says, watching him from above as kurapika’s arms steady himself on the polished wood from behind.

he shrugs off his clothes, the candle being the only source of light in the room, and merely stares at his partner for a few minutes.

kurapika gets riled up as expected. he whines, genuinely whines and insults chrollo.

“i’m doing it, i’m doing it. don’t get all twisted.” he chuckles, running a hand down kurapika’s back and taking off the garments. “that nightgown really does make me feel things, angel. i can barely control myself.”  
“then don’t.” kurapika replies simply, letting his arousal completely take over.

it starts rather slow, chrollo putting two fingers in his mouth. but it very quickly turns fast and passionate.

kurapika never would’ve thought that he’d be in this position.

but he is. and he’s going to enjoy it while he can.


End file.
